The invention relates generally to seal devices and, more particularly, to mechanisms for facilitating quick mounting of seal devices to host bearings.
In conventional shaft bearings such as pillow blocks and the like, it is common practice to seal bearings between the shaft and its supporting housing with any one of a number of different types of seal devices, such as labyrinth type seals, O-rings, quad-rings, V-rings, or flinger type, or any combination of the seals. An example of this practice is illustrated and described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/232,673, filed August 16, 1988, of which the present invention is an improvement.
In applying and mounting one or more seal devices in a bearing block, it is customary to utilize a seal carrier device to which the one or more seal devices are applied and to mount the carrier device and the seal devices with the shaft extending therethrough to the block or housing for the bearing. A snap-ring which is also retained within the carrier device is arranged around a groove therein and adapted to be retained within an annular groove formed in an internal cylindrical surface of the bearing block or housing. Such installation of the carrier device requires that the snap-ring be squeezed inwardly to permit slipping of the same into the cylindrical opening and then released to fit into the groove when it assumes its normal unflexed orientation.
In the past, such squeezing of the snap ring is performed by the operator by manually grasping the outer surface of the snap-ring and inserting the ring along with one or more sealing devices or combinations thereof into the internal chamber of the block housing. Such attempts are not always successful during the initial try requiring additional attempts in order to succeed in positively locating the snap-ring within an annular groove and allowing the same to expand to be retained within the groove. In some cases, a special tool is employed which is arranged to encircle the snap ring and with manipulation, to flex the snap ring internally and permit the application of the same into the bearing housing. The use of fingers for this operation generally results in bruised fingertips and expenditure of time as well as producing frustration and anger within the operator.
Another arrangement for squeezing a snap-ring into its flexed condition is disclosed in application Ser. No. 07/232,673, identified above. This arrangement comprises the use of an annular inclined surface which drives the snap-ring inwardly into its flexed condition as the seal carrier member is forced inwardly into a bearing block.
The present invention has been devised to obviate the disadvantages described above and permit quick and easy mounting of a snap-ring for a sealing device that is also economical in use and manufacture. In accomplishing these goals, means have been devised which will maintain a snap-ring in its inwardly flexed condition while mounted on the carrier ring as the same is inserted within the bearing housing to mount the sealing devices therein. The retaining means comprises a rod-like member or pin releasably held within an opening formed in the carrier member and extending axially relative thereto in engagement with the free ends of the snap-ring thereby holding the free ends in a fixed condition when the snap-ring is flexed inwardly. After the carrier member with the sealing devices mounted thereon and the snap-ring retained in its flexed condition are positioned within the bearing housing with the snap-ring opposite the annular groove formed for receiving the snap-ring, the pin is released or withdrawn from the opening in a carrier member. In this manner, the free ends of the snap-ring are released, thereby permitting the snap-ring to assume its normal unflexed condition within the annular groove.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to improve shaft bearings of the type utilizing snap-rings to maintain sealing devices therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for mounting a snap-ring and sealing system within a bearing block which requires very simple manipulative steps to secure the same within.
These and other objects of the present invention will apparent after reading the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein: